Total Drama Pokemon
by Psyark
Summary: A cheerful Meloetta and a grumpy Kyurem take 24 contestants to compete for the one million pokedollars with a lifetime supply of pokepuffs. Mmmm...sounds tasty. All they have to do is just pass tortuous challenges, get through the elimination and try not to die. That sounds easy enough.


**My friend and I are working on this story together. It took us two days to finish the first chapter so the second one will be here about three or four (depending on time). Sorry if there's any grammar errors or if it's bad. We just want to have a great time writing this story. So...here's TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON (Warning: You'll be seeing a lot of caps in this story 0-0).**

"Welcome my dear audience to TOTAL...DRAMA...POKEMON," says Meloetta with a singing expression. "Here we have Pokemon of different type and genders fighting for a lifetime supply of POKEPUFFS! WOOOO!"

"Ugh..still annoying as always," grunted Kyurem shaking his head in disappointment. Meloetta ignored his comment and went on with the show.

Meloetta expresses loudly,"WE WILL HAVE THREE TEAMS, EIGHT CONTESTANTS EACH! WOOHOO!"

"Will you just keep you're voice down for once?!" growled Kyurem. "You're sounding like one of those annoying cheerleaders."

"GIVE ME A W! GIVE ME AN O! GIVE ME AN O! WOO!"

"Give me a break," grumbled the ice dragon.

In the distance, they see an Avalugg carrying the first two contestants. One was a Plusle and the other was a Minun. When they got off, Meloetta attempted to greet them. "H-"

"HELLO!OMG YOUR HAIR IS SO FABULOUS!" screeches Minun.

"OMG I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!" replied Plusle with a smile.

"OMG WE'RE LIKE TWINS!"

"You're already are twins..." said Meloetta with a dumbfounded look.

"OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT!" smiled Plusle.

Minun jumped with an excitement look. "OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT TOO!"

"Omg...get out of my sight," mimicked Kyurem. The two twins skipped across the dock however they both tripped at the same exact time. For the first time in 17 years, Kyurem laughed.

"Wow they're definitely more annoying and dumb than you've ever been," smirked Kyurem.

"REALLY!" screamed Meloetta excitedly.

"Nevermind..."

The next two contestants made their Avalugg throw himself into the ocean.

"Aww...now we have to buy another Avalugg...again," complained Meloetta.

They appear to look like a Charmander and a Fennekin. Both were about to walk towards the two legendary Pokemon until Charmander tripped...from nothing. As he looks back to see what he tripped on, he realizes something strange. "MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!"

"Isn'titsupposetobeonfirebecauseIheardthatifaCharmander'stailisnotonfirethey'redead," says Fennekini too quick to understand.

Charmander made an attempt to extinguish the fire by throwing himself into the water but Fennekin stopped him by biting his leg and dragging him back towards the twins.

Kyurem growled."Why do we have so many idiots for contestants?"

"You were the one who accepted them!" yelled Meloetta annoyed.

"I did?" Meloetta simply nodded.

~Flashback~

 _Kyurem was sleeping peacefully in his room until Meloetta interrupted._

 _"Are these contestants good?" She held up photos of a bunch of random Pokemon._

 _"Yeah yeah." He opened his eyes to see that Meloetta was two inches from his face. "Wait, how did you get in my room? The door was locked."_

 _"Ok bye!" yelled Meloetta already hallway through the door._

 _Kyurem rolled his eyes and went back to sleeping._

~End Flashback~

"I still want to know how you got into my room," said Kyurem looking at the floating singer.

"Oh look here comes the next contestants!" yelled the singer getting off topic.

One was a very good looking Riolu and the other was a Bellsprout who's eyes where locked on to Riolu. Kyurem catched the Bellsprout's look and was disgusted by it.

Meloetta floated past Bellsprout and went straight towards Riolu. "Well, you're a very fine looking Riolu."

The aura Pokemon smiled. "Why thank you miss!" He walks past her with Bellsprout behind him giving her the cold shoulder.

Meloetta floated sadly beside Kyurem. "I just got rejected..."

"Um...you know he's like half your age right?" asked Kyurem.

"No?"

"Pfft," scoffed Kyurem.

Meloetta looked towards the ocean and was filled with enlightenment again. "Oh I see the next contestants...contestant?"

A Heracross flew towards the dock and landed in the middle of the dock. "Hello."

"Um...is it just you?" asked Kyurem.

"Flabebe got caught in a draft," replied Heracross. He looked at Meloetta's hair and pointed at it. "Why is your hair only on one side?"

Meloetta looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"It's not symmetrical." He flew towards Meloetta and started to mess with her hair. Once he was done, her hair was tied into a perfectly symmetrical bow. "Much better right?"

"Yes?" replied the singer looking down at the ocean to see the reflection. Heracross nodded and flew towards the other contestants. As soon as the bug Pokemon was out of sight, Meloetta shook her head and the bow was easily went back to her normal hair.

A Flabebe then fell at high speeds and crashed onto Kyurem's back making him flop on the dock.

"Ow," was all the Flabebe can say before she got off of the dragon.

"You ok?" asked Meloetta.

Flabebe nodded. "As I was floating over here, a dark bird almost ripped of my pedals but I used Vine Whip to knock it out. During the progress, a draft flew me to the island. I didn't think I was gonna make it."

"Alright that's all good and fine but we're running low on time so please go over to the other contestants," says Meloetta.

"Ok." As she was floating towards the contestants, the wind pushed her towards the nearest tree."Aww man not again. EVERY TIME I GO OUTSIDE!

A Lapras swam by and dropped two more contestants with an angry look. "If you ever make me carry more contestants, I'm going to sing Perish Song."

"I just took some of Audino's fur for my personal collection," smirked Shuppet. "Would you like to see it?"

"Wait what?" said Audino tearing up. Shuppet turned towards her and used Screech. Audino covered her ears, ran past the legendaries, and hid behind the other contestants crying.

"This'll be fun," smirked Shuppet floating towards the other contestants.

A Wailmer swam towards the dock and brought two more contestants. It was a regal Furfrou and a Mudkip that was on his back.

"Why are the ocean on the ceiling?" asked Mudkip.

"Get up you fool," glared Furfrou harshly. "You're making me look bad in front of the other contestants."

"Wait there's other people there?" Mudkip jumped up on his hind legs. "Hi everyo-AH!" He fell in the ocean, splashing water on Furfrou.

"You got my fur wet, you stupid peasant," harshed Furfrou. Mudkip used Water Gun and aimed it at Furfrou who glared sharply at him. "I will hire an assassin to kill you if ever do that again!"

Mudkip laughed. "Haha...You said a bad word."

Furfrou rolled his eyes and walked gracefully towards the dock.

"Welcome to our island prince Furfrou!" smiled Meloetta.

"Give me a towel peasant," harshed the dog as he past the two legendaries. About two seconds, Kyurem launched a towel at 98 miles per hour directly at his face. Furfrou simply grabbed the towel and handed it to Heracross. "Clean me bug."

Heracross snatched the towel out of his paw and began cleaning him while Furfrou sat down silently.

The two water types joined the others with Mudkip on Wailmer's back. Since Wailmer is too big for the dock, he drags himself towards the beach.

"Well, you chose them alright," said Meloetta.

"Shut up," snarled Kyurem and looked at his watch. "I'm not going to wait another hour so I'm just gonna do this." He pulled out his phone and starts calling Hoopa. "Hey, Hoopa. Can you please make a portal and send all of the contestants here?"

"..."

"Alright thanks." Kyurem look at Meloetta with a smirk. "You're gonna want some helpers."

"Why?" asked the singer and Kyurem pointed towards the end of the dock.

In a second, a large portal appeared in midair and dropped a Tyrogue followed by an Eevee.

"That was so scary," shivered Eevee. "I thought I was gonna evolved or something cause I was shining.

"Bro, that was so epic!" smiled Tyrogue flexing.

Next came out a Togepi and a Mawile.

"Aww a cute Togepi," said Tyrogue leveling with the small egg but he took out a sharp rock.

"Don't ever call me cute again," glared Togepi. Tyrogue backed off of the tiny Pokemon. Mawile just folded her arms while looking away.

An Oddish came out next with a Gible who landed on her.

"Can you get off of me please," asked Oddish.

"I'm so sorry." Gible got off of the grass Pokemon. "I thought you were a cushion."

"It's alright," smiled Oddish getting up. "The only thing that matters is that we're all alright."

A Shinx with a Dratini wrapped around her landed next to Oddish.

"You can get off me now," said Shinx but she sees that Dratini was sleeping. "I guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way." Shinx walked to the edge of the dock and jump into the ocean waking Dratini in a second.

"Not cool!" yelled Dratini.

"You're welcome," smiled Shinx swimming past him and towards the beach.

Hoopa went through the portal where it disappear completely. "Alright I've done my part. Now where's my Pokepuffs?"

Kyurem was dumbfounded. "We never made a deal about-oh." He sees a black tail coming out of "Hoopa." "Nice try Zorua."

Hoopa made a flip and turned into Zorua with a sad expression. "I know...I'm bad with tricks."

Meloetta counted the total number of contestants and sees that they are still low. "We're missing two more contestants."

"Birdie!" yelled Mudkip looking at the sky to see a Murkrow carrying a Ralts on his back. The dark bird landed on the dock and Ralts hopped off of his back.

"Nice to meet you," says Ralts making every male excluding Bellsprout to stare at her with amazement.

Murkrow rolled his eyes and flew past the legendaries to join the contestants with Ralts walking on his side. Flabebe floated finally joined the other Pokemon after getting out of the tree she was stuck on and sees Murkrow. She stared at the bird and made a realisation. "Wait a minute, you're the one who-AH!" A strong wind drifted her away from the others. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Alright, since we have everyone here," began Meloetta. "Welcome everyone to TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

"YEAH!" screamed the twins jumping happily.

"Whoever hired them must be very bad with their job," whispered Shinx to Fennekin who giggled in response.

"You guys will be going against each other for a chance of one million pokedollars with a lifetime supply of Pokepuffs!"

"YEAH! POKEPUFFS!" yelled Wailmer excitedly.

"All of you are also going to be doing various challenges , elimination, tortures. It's gonna be a lot of fun!"

"Tortures?" asked Audino scared.

"Anyways," Meloetta continued. "Today is gonna be just a chill day for you guys to relax and explore the island."

Everyone was brightened up. Are these hosts going to be nice to them?

"Just kidding. I'm just gonna split you guys up into three groups then we'll start our first challenge," giggled Meloetta. Everyone groaned.

"Here I thought we were gonna have fun," said Tyrogue.

Kyurem took out a piece of paper and start reading the groups.

"The first team will be the Sprinting Xerneas. Leader will be Tyrogue followed by Ralts, Shuppet, Charmander, Fennekin, Furfrou, Heracross, and Audino."

"The second team will be the Soaring Yvaltal. Leader will be Shinx followed by Riolu, Bellsprout, Dratini, Murkrow, Togepi, and Mawile."

Bellsprout smirked evilly that Riolu is on his team.

"The final team will be the Slithering Zygarde. Leader will be Zorua..."

"Wait, I'm not good enough for leadership," commented the fox.

"Deal with it then," replied Kyurem and continued the list. "Gible, Eevee, Plusle, Minun, Wailmer, Mudkip, and Oddish will be in your team so deal with it...or them."

"Wait," Meloetta looked at the list again. "You forgot about Flabebe."

Kyurem scoffed. "Like she's ever coming back. Just put her with the Yvaltal" He snatched the list from her hands and flew towards his trailer.

"Ok, everyone," said Meloetta brightened up. "Ready for your first challenge?"

"NO!"

"OK! LET'S BEGIN!"

 **Next Time: Cliff diving!...Just kidding. Time to get the contestants a chance to explore the island by running...FOR THEIR LIVES!**


End file.
